rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The City of Aethyrmont/Academy
The Academy of Aethyrmont was founded by Queen Aegle Renderra I, in Year Five of the Sixth Age. The academy is renowned for military command, with the book written by Matriarch Natalie and Lord General Zarin Renderra a staple of the military education for study. However, architecture, engineering, and Druidic arts are also a powerful draw to the Academy for knowledge. Military Of course, the Military is an extensive career path for anyone aiming to be in a higher rank, and the Renderra's long military tradition does have it's uses. People going to Military schooling learn quickly the formations, strategies, and commanding skills necessary to have a strong military. Of course, these courses are paid for out of public interest for Aethyric Citizens... But, outsiders can also come for a rather high cost. Chivalry Chivalry is a brief course detailing the five points of Chivalry. 1) Duty to God (In this case, Guthix) 2) Duty to the Weak 3) Duty to your Monarch/Lord 4) Respect to your opponents 5) Cleanliness and Respect of Self. It takes around a year of studying to learn, and can shave time off of squiring. Commander Commander Courses are used to teach future Generals and Mercenary Leaders how to best lead their troops. They make extensive use of Zarin and Natalie Renderra's book on warfare, and arguably the course couldn't exist without it. The Course for Commanders is only available to Renderra Officers, Guthixians, or Godless. Officer Officer Courses are a step-up from Chivalry practices. They teach how to serve a Commander by leading a group of soldiers. Officer Classes are available to anyone, regardless of Religion, Birth, or otherwise. They do not, however, teach from the Book on Warfare. Cultural Arts and Languages Culture is vital to understanding our world as a whole. Through the study of language, history, and art you can learn plenty about a culture. All language courses involve immersion into the culture speaking this language, while History, Druid Essentials, Music, Art History and Common are taught at Aethyrmont. Art History Art History at Aethyrmont teaches the student symbolism through artistry. It shows how Art has evolved, and what this says of the Culture of the Artist. Common Language There are two levels of Common-Language courses. The first is for Foreigners to be able to speak common fluently, and the second for those who know common fluently to perfect it in a way that can be used for Court-Quality speaking. Druidic Essentials Druidic Essentials is the prerequisite course to any Druid's study. Completing the course will give the details needed to know how to be Guthixian, and is the equivalent of Guthixian Studies. Fremennik Language This course teaches the basics of Fremennik Language and Culture, submerging people into the culture of Apfelind. Gnomish Language This course teaches the basics of Gnomish Language and Culture, submerging people into the culture of the Tree Gnome Stronghold. History Historians learn about the past to better the present. The academy uses compiled research on the History of the First, Second, Third, Fourth, and Fifth Ages to help become more aware of the Sixth. This Course of Study involves learning more about the past and the cultures within it, or by focusing in on a specific culture. Of course, Arrenda/Renderra History is some of the most researched to find here. Karamjan Language This course teaches the basics of Karamjan Languages and Culture, submerging people into the Culture of Southern Karamja. Kharidian Language This course teaches the basics of Kharidian Languages and Culture, submerging people into the Culture of Menaphos. Music Musical instruments and the oral traditions of song are vital for the spread of information, but Music theory is also a focus of this class to help write better songs. Wushanko Language This course teaches the basics of Wushanko Languages and Culture, submerging people into the Culture of the Hiroto. Science Science is the study of the natural world, and all that is within it. While Science also involves Magic, this school is not a magic school, and has no intentions to be. That's what the Wizard's Tower is for. Anatomy The study of the human body. Learn where all the innards go, what they are, and what they do. And most importantly, why you need them. Architecture The study of buildings. It's more than just an art, it's a science of weight and distribution. Important to not design a building that will sink into the ground and tip over. Astronomy The study of distant stars and planets, from safe on Gielinor. Learn to make maps from constellations, and learn even more on identifying key parts of Zanaris and Yu'biusk. Herblore/Botany Gods spare your soul if you ask if this Course is about Robots. Botany and Herblore are the study of plants. Learn through here what plants are used for, the parts and categories of plants, and where to find them in the wild. In addition, this course covers some potion making in more advanced levels. Mathematics Mathematics is the study of numbers. Within this you could learn skills such as Calculus, Statistics, Geometry, and most importantly, how to measure gold and ensure you are not cheated. Mechanical Engineering Learn how machines work, from Human style watermills and windmills to Dwarven automated machinery. Psychology Anatomy is the research of the body, and this, is research of the mind. Find out how the mind works and how Humans think. Summoning/Biology Because of the close connections between familiars and standard animals, Biology is important to understanding both familiars and the animals of the world. The course is also of value to Slayers. Course of Study Commander To be a School-Certified commander, you must complete all courses to prove you are worthy of being an officer, then also study the book "Warfare: Brief History and Stratagem" by Natalie Renderra and Zarin Renderra. Druid To be a Druid requires approximately 30 years of study. The courses required are: Druid Essentials, Anatomy, Art History, Biology, Botany, History, Music, and Psychology. Healer To be a certified Healer requires the following courses: Anatomy, Botany, Psychology. Knight To help toward Knighthood, you need the following Courses: Chivalry, History, Anatomy. Advanced Common Language Officer To be a certified Officer, you need to qualify for Knighthood, then take the following Courses: Psychology, Astronomy, Officer Course. Students Graduated Studying Category:Buildings